The Duel
by eirene-danae
Summary: A side of The Duel episode not everybody got to see. (Dwight/Angela/Andy with Pam being the only one with some sense, as per usual)


**The Duel**

**A/N: **Thanks producers of The Office for deleting some _vital _scenes from this episode. Angela is not just a two-faced bitch like it appears from the outside. She is honestly conflicted when it comes to picking one of the two men, because she still has _very deep feelings for Dwight._ The scene with Pam at the end really breaks my heart.

**Disclaimer: **I own a big bag of nothing.

* * *

Angela entered the conference room for her Talking Head. She was flustered, rage and humiliation boiling under her skin.

She sat down with a huff and stared directly at the man behind the camera.

"It's just so important for you to get the big story, isn't it? To edit everything together to make it look like there is a villain."

Her eyes were stinging, but she had enough dignity left to keep the tears at bay.

"Well there's NOT always a villain. Sometimes there's just a hard-working petite woman trying to make a conscientious decision about the rest of her life."

She tilted her head as her voice rose with the accusations.

"Too boring? Did I lose you? Here," she grabbed a handful of her shirt to show her bare shoulder. "Is this what you want?"

* * *

Angela was sitting alone in the break room when Pam entered, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, Angela."

"What?" she snapped.

"You have to put a stop to this." Pam sat across from her. "I admit at first I was blaming you for being selfish and dishonest, but then I decided to put myself in your shoes."

Angela straightened her head, annoyed. "I didn't ask you to do that."

"I get it." Pam's features relaxed a bit and a small understanding smile touched her lips.

"You're having a hard time choosing between Dwight and Andy, for reasons that you must have about that."

She decided not to linger on said reasons, which were beyond her comprehension.

"But you have to make a decision Angela. Who would you rather go home to at night?"

_It was dark and the only light was coming from the kitchen window. Angela stopped the car and sat, listening to the silence._

_She could see his shadow moving around the room. He was getting dinner ready, cauliflower stew and beet salad most likely. _

_She smiled before getting out of the car._

"Who'd you rather wake up to in the morning?"

_Angela's eyes fluttered open. A small ray of sunshine seeped through the blinds._

_She turned her head to the side, taking in the long figure next to her. He had an arm stretched across her stomach, his mouth agape. _

_His glasses were resting on the nightstand. _

"Marriage is a big deal Angela. Who do you see as the father of your children?"

_Angela was on the porch, looking towards the beet field. _

_Two boys, barefoot and with dirt under their nails, were running and shouting in play. _

_Their father was leaning against the barn's doorframe, beaming at them._

"Who are you most proud of?"

_Angela was at her desk. The tall man in the centre of the office was talking and she was captivated._

_"Attention everyone," he was saying. "As Assistant to the Regional Manager it is my duty to prevent waste of resources in the workplace. So from now on, only one toilet will be in use and it shall be flushed once every five people. I will keep count."_

"Who's most accepting of your… quirkiness."

_"And this is Kibbles, on his first birthday." Angela pointed at a picture of a cat wearing a party hat._

_"And Princess Lady was very jealous that day. While Snowflake seemed very happy for Kibbles and enjoyed the party so much—I'm sorry," she quickly glanced at the man next to her. "Am I boring you?"_

_"Please do go on, Monkey. I enjoy the sound of your voice, no matter the subject."_

Angela shook her head.

"I don't see how any of that matters now."

Pam was taken aback. "Why not?"

"Two men are about to fight for my hand," Angela said haughtily. "When it's over, I will respect one of them," _Dwight, it will be Dwight_ "and pity the other. Decision made."

With that, Angela got up and left the room.

* * *

The two men filed into the office. Angela watched them closely, clutching her hands in suspense.

Andy sat at his desk and dialled a number on his phone.

"Yes, hi, my last name is Bernard, and I would like to cancel a wedding cake that I had ordered."

Angela let out a sigh and eagerly looked at Dwight's face. She smiled, uncertainly, but he did not meet her eyes.

Dwight picked up his bobblehead, held it in his hand for a few seconds, then dramatically threw it in the trash can.

Angela froze. She felt every eye in the office on her, but it didn't matter anymore. Let them watch. Let them judge her, if they wanted, she was not ashamed.

She crossed her arms tightly and walked to Pam's desk.

"Pam, may I have a ride home tonight," her voice cracked "'cause I no longer have a ride home"

"Okay."

"Thank you," Angela breathed.


End file.
